


dark paradise

by lezzylittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Remus typical stuff, Thomas is just big confused, Violent Thoughts, Virgil is kind of an asshole, mildly unsympathetic sides, what a first attempt at posting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzylittle/pseuds/lezzylittle
Summary: if the one person holding your sanity is gone, what do you do?you go to them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	dark paradise

_dee is gone, dee is gone, dee is gonegonegonegone_.

the thoughts run on a loop through his head, his head that pounds a staccato rhythm with each pump of his heart. _this is what happens_ , he will think, when he has sunk into the depths of his room, _when thomas tries to be more_ **_honest_ ** _._

no one had known - no one knew what happened to sides when they weren’t used; remus knows, or has at least some semblance of an idea. he’s seen the way his fingers go transparent around the edges the longer thomas ignores his input. occasionally, he can get through, with an idea that isn’t just an intrusive thought. serious topics were his forte, even if he didn’t approach them with the same delicacy that janus had.

janus. his jay, his snakey, his lovely, wonderful, beautiful liar.

_gonegonegone and it’s all your fault. it’s all_ **_their_ ** _fault. bash their brains in. rip their guts out. they deserve it. you deserve it. you should jump off a twenty story building. jump out of a moving car. let yourself fade, they’ll be better off without you. thomas will be better off without you._

that thought isn’t new, but there’s no self preservation here to remind him that he shouldn’t act on his impulses, to remind him that he’s more than ‘trusi, he’s _creativity_. 

some creativity he is, if he couldn’t even come up with a way to save his beloved, his dear, his deadheart, his scaly darling.

he thinks he sees a flash of yellow, laughs to himself; hallucinations already? it makes sense, he supposes. in his room, he can make anything happen. in his room, the thoughts are loud, loud, loudloudloudloud-

there’s only the faintest tug to warn him that he’s being summoned, and he lets himself go with it. it’s what jay would want, or something like that.

he arrives behind the tv, forces himself to smile widely. maniacally. just a hint too sharp, a touch too scary. 

“.. remus?”

wide eyed gaze shoots to the host, to thomas, who looks… _awful_ . like absolute _shit_ . he wonders if it’s because he can’t lie anymore. if being so _honest_ has hurt him. _good_.

“thomathy!” he says, a hair too loud. he can see the others staring at him, and he wonders idly what he must look like to them. then his thoughts drift to the idea of covering himself in their blood, and that makes his smile wider. “what do you need, whale penis?”

“i.. i was trying to summon deceit-” at his love’s title, the dark half of creativity hisses, morningstar in his hands before he realizes he’s willed it to him. in a faint, far away part of his mind, he knows that this is not the way to get people to listen to him, but why should he care?

his dreams are plagued by yellow and scales, dreams that are kind for once, dreams he doesn’t want to wake up from. and the reason he can’t _have_ his dreams are because of the people in front of him.

“well, you’re stuck with _me_.” remus says after a moment of watching the others gather in front of thomas protectively, virgil and roman at the forefront. “sweet dee won’t be coming anymore, i’m afraid.”

“what did you do to him?!” anxiety spits, and ‘trusi only laughs. it is a cold, bitter sound. “what’s so funny, duke?”

“what did- what did _i_ do to him? oh, no no no, you’ve got it all wrong. like usual,” he adds. there is confusion among the ranks of the ‘light’ sides, and he knows he’s got limited time before they force him out again. “he’s _gone_ , virgey, faded away into nothing!” if his voice is a little higher pitched than normal, no one breathes a word about it. there is a dawning look of collective horror. “you wanted thomas to be honest? then you’ve got it!”

weapon swings up onto his shoulder as he removes himself from behind the television. the group bunches closer to thomas.

“you did it!” he crows, a twisted edge creeping into his voice. “you defeated thomas’s big, bad deceit! now he’s going to only be honest and now he’s going to tell his friends all about how much he wants to jump out of a moving car and how much he wants to end it all, end it all, end it all!”

“he’s- he faded…? what does that mean?” thomas speaks up, looking at the others. they shuffle and look away. “guys? what does that _mean_?”

“you **_killed him_ ** .” the words aren’t directed at thomas, but at patton. the moral side is shaking with silent sobs, and remus thinks that crying is the least he deserves. everything has been _awful_ since he held deceit, dying in his arms. “and as an added bonus! you won’t even have to deal with _me_ very long either!”

a cackle leaves his lips, though there is no humor to it.

“then you can have your perfect, pure thomas. tata!” and before anyone can say anything, he sinks out. but not into the cool, dank comfort of his room. not this time.

this time, he looks around into the dark emptiness of the subconscious. 


End file.
